Kanjor
Royaume-Uni de Kanjor et La Tondelle (United Kingdom of Kanjor and La Tondelle), often simply Kanjor, is a constitutional monarchy situated on the southernmost peninsula of the continent of Seleya. It borders Royaume du Rildanor to the north and Communauté d'Alduria to the west. Over the centuries Kanjor has changed its allegiance many times; being linked to L'Union de Seleya du Sud as the Union de Seleya du Sud, Province de Kanjor during the 2400s, and declaring itself l'État Libre de Kanjor (Free State of Kanjor) in the 2500s. Since the 2680s it has flirted with both monarchism and socialism. Geography Kanjor makes up the southernmost tip of Seleya. Two of its régions, Silliers and La Tondelle, are seperated from the mainland by the Silliers Channel and reside on the large Isle of la Tondelle. The mainland régions are Numineux, Oléri-des-Grâces and Martois. Régions of Kanjor History The history of Kanjor is a long and complicated one. It was not until the modern era have records survived in enough quality and quantity to accurately assess its history. It is because of this that the earlier history of Kanjor is subject to constant re-evaluation. Kanjorien history is classified into five "eras"; Archaic, Classical, Historical, Monarchical and Modern. The original inhabitants of modern Kanjor were the Numineux who developed a civilisation of peaceful farmers, fishermen and traders in the Numineux Valley and along the Numineux coast. In 1137 BC, the Numineux civilisation suffered a major setback after being invaded by the rising Bendirian Kingdom from the west. Within several decades, the Numineux Valley had fallen and the Numineux civilisation had almost collapsed. The Numineux fled to the Isle of La Tondelle and were not to return to the mainland in force for another three hundred years. After the settlement of the Isle, Numineux power grew considerably. By the middle of the 8th century BC, the Numineux, under Count Henri Munodi, returned to the mainland and reconquered much of the Numineux Valley. Count Munodi was killed in a Bendirian ambush during the reconquest and a peace treaty by his successor halted Numineux expansion. From about the eighth to the first century B.C. a recognizable Kanjor began to develop in the following centuries as the various rulers were more focussed on internal matters. During the First Empire, the Numineux lands changed considerably as the Empire grew and absorbed all of the mainland provinces and the Silliers areas of the Isle of La Tondelle. Large areas of modern day Rildanor and Alduria are also conquered. However, barbarian incursions and economic faltering eventually destroyed the empire. Once again, the nation fell into disarray, and various governments struggle for power over the following centuries. It was not until 2326 that modern Kanjor, in its current shape, formed. Demographics The primary ethnicity of Kanjor is Française-Kanjorien (French-Kanjorien), which has retained its strong majority position through centuries of turmoil and anti-immigration policies. It shares the French language with the descendants of much of southern Seleya. The Française-Kanjorien majority are descended from the migrants of the northwest the who came to modern Kanjor through the Numineux Valley into Kanjorien Numineux. While many Kanjoriennes are bilingual, French is the primary, and official, language of the nation. A basic ability to speak and understand the language is required in all Régions of Kanjor. In consequence, roughly 98% of the population can speak, read and write in French. Culture While Kanjor is a united nation-state it contains several rich, and diverse cultures. While the population remains almost exclusively Française-Kanjorien the different régions of Kanjor developed their own unique cultures based upon the historical isolation of the different geographic locations of the country. These many cultural differences can be categorized into two groups: culture of the Mainland, and culture of the Isle of la Tondelle. Both of these groups contain many smaller and localized cultural traits, but it is possible to summarize each group's characteristics into a single but separate "culture" for both of these main regions. Arts Kanjor prides itself on a vibrant, progressive, and thriving art scene. Kanjorien architects, musicians, actors, opera dramatists, and artists are known throughout Terra for their abilities, uniqueness and creativity. The arts remain a vital part of Kanjorien society with the government, private patrons, and individual communities investing large sums of money to maintain its prominence and encourage its growth. Kanjor is often referred to as the "Cultural Centre of the Francophone world", and is regularly described as one of the most cultured nations in whole of Terra. The Kanjorien education system allows secondary education students to emphasize the various arts during their attendance after which they may attend one of the four major public universities dedicated solely to the Arts. Television Most Kanjoriens tend to watch a minimal amount of television and therefore the nation's original programming is not as common nor as sophisticated as many foreign programs. Because of this, Kanjor has only 15 major channels which are presented over the air and few places have access to cable programming. Film Despite its limited and unsophisticated television programming, the Kanjorien film industry is considered one of the best on the continent of Seleya. With four major studios Kanjor produces over 100 films a year, most of which are major productions with large budgets. Kanjorien films are known for their intellectual and emotional depth, although have sometimes struggled to compete in other markets due to their reputation as 'elitist'. Sport Rugby Rugby is the most popular sport in Kanjor but dominates mostly on the Isle of la Tondelle and is considered by many to be the the most culturally significant sport to come out of the nation. Kanjorien supports twenty-two professional teams who play for the highly-covetted Coupe de Kanjor trophy. The governing Fédération Kanjorien de Rugby has over 23 million registered players throughout the nation, from professional leagues to youth leagues. Football Football (soccer) is the second most popular sport in Kanjor but came relatively late to the nation; migrating with northern Seleyan sailors in the late 1800s. Kanjorien support twelve professional teams who play for the apply-named Trophée des Champions. The governing Association Kanjorienne de Football boasts more than 15 million players from throughout the nation. Cycling Cycling is a popular third major sport but is most popular on the Mainland, although it is still widely seen on the Isle of la Tondelle as well. Every year there is the Tour de Kanjor which is the biggest and most popular race in nation with an average of over 300 riders. Sailing If cycling is more common on the Mainlaind, than sailing is most common on the Isle. Both inshore and offshore yacht racing is populaor with the biggest competition being the Coupe de la chenal (Channel Race) which spans the entire Silliers Channel every three years. Economy Kanjor is one of the most prosperous nations in Seleya, and as such is highly regarded as one of the continent's leading nations in terms of economic development. All industries in Kanjor are state-owned and operated, and Kanjorien economics has a long history of regulation. While Kanjor's economic growth is slightly less than its neighbour Rildanor (3.8% to Rildanor's 4.9%), Kanjor's booming economy has allowed it to invest heavily in a well-funded welfare state, which accounts for over 40% of jobs in Kanjor. Unlike Rildanor, which has seen its heavy industry decline in favour of a prominent service sector, Kanjor's primary economic industry comes from its manufacturing and agricultural sectors. Education, healthcare and defence are also one of Kanjor's largest employers. Kanjor is notable by its commitment to full employment, which it has achieved for over half a century. The prominent "Nasbourg School" of Economics has dominated Kanjorien economic theory for decades, and has gone on to infuence other nations' economic policies. It is known for its interventionist approach, which includes a staunch support of nationalisation, belief in restricting the effects of globalisation, and a commitment to immigration controls. Government and Politics Royaume-Uni de Kanjor et La Tondelle is a constitutional monarchy with a unicameral legislature known as États-Généraux, which currently seats 600 congressmen with equal representation by régional population. The Head of State of Kanjor is the HRH Queen of Kanjor and La Tondelle. The Head of Government of Kanjor is Premier Ministre who heads the Gouvernement (Cabinet) and leads the principal party in the elected unicameral legislature, États-Généraux. Defence The Armées de Kanjor, or Armed Forces of Kanjor, is the military of the the nation. The military is divided into three main branches, the Armée de Terre (Army), l'Marine Royale (Royal Navy), and the Armée de l'Air (Air Force). L'Marine Royale Given the geographical location of Kanjor, its reliance on the sea and the Silliers Channel has made the Royal Navy the largest professional branch of the Armed Forces. The Navy has approximately 230,000 active duty personnel with a further 200,000 in the Garde Naval as reservists. The Navy is considered the most well trained and equipped in the Armed forces and because of this, its personnel consider themselves elite and the fighting spirit, or esprit de corps, of the Navy is tremendously high. ''Troupes de marine'' There is a special place in the Marine Royale, and the hearts of the people of the Isle of La Tondelle, for the Troupes de marine. Composing the land arm of the Navy, and having consistently existed for nearly five hundred years, the soldiers of the Troupes de marine are more likely than any other branch to be posted and serve in overseas or foreign locals. Because of their illustrious history and frequent overseas ventures, the Troupes de marine consider themselves the "élite de l'élite" of the entire Armed Forces. The marines are the only force trained in amphibious assault, conduct large-scale overseas peacekeeping missions and provide security at naval installations. Most importantly, however, they are the sole military protection on the Isle of La Tondelle; marines consider it dishonorable to allow any other military forces, especially the Army, onto the Isle. Armée de Terre Armée de l'Air The Armée de l'Air is the airforce of Kanjor. It operates a variety of aircraft in defense and support roles, as well as providing support aircraft to the Armée de Terre. All of its aircraft are home-built, either of native design, or from modified foreign designs. Security There are two main security organisations within Kanjor. The Service de Sécurité de Kanjor (SSK) deals with matters of internal security. It is in fact prohibited from operating outside of Kanjoran territory. The other is the Gendarmerie Nationale, the police force of Kanjor. It is actually a branch of the military, and has several specialised forces. It was formed at the start of 2342 from the five Gendarmerie Provinciales, which had been under the control of local governments, and varied in quality and ability. Category:Nations Category:Kanjor Category:Seleya